


MY SISTER... MY LOVER

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Lesbian Character, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Lesbian Romance, Love Confessions, Public Display of Affection, Revelations, Shock, Suggested Sister-Sister Incest, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Yuzu, out on a day trip, sees her friends Sara and Nina by accident... In a whole new way.What will she do, when her acceptance is stretched... to the ultimate?
Relationships: Tachibana Nina/Tachibana Sara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	MY SISTER... MY LOVER

**Author's Note:**

> I like the mismatched twins in Citrus, Sara and Nina Tachibana. Originating as a mere plot device, they are somewhat endearing, I think, and heretofore, I've written nothing for them.
> 
> That is about to end now...

If she hadn't gone to that neighborhood, with an idea of finally dropping in on the Tachibana twins, Sara and Nina...

If she hadn't chosen today for her day trip...

If she had turned _this_ way, instead of _that,_ in the lovely public park...

_If, If.. **.IF-** then, she wouldn't have been Yuzu, now, would she?_

She had prepared for the trip the night before, telling Mei of her plans, (Who declined to go- extra work at school that Saturday... once again!) and making sure she wouldn't need her. They had both been wanting to have an overnighter with the two- having become close to them thru the strange circumstances of a school trip they'd met on. ( _"What a roller-coaster ride!"_ Yuzu thought.) 

But, she had prepared breakfast, which they all enjoyed together, Hugged Ume, (With a very special hug and kiss for Mei in the tender privacy of the girl's bedroom!) and hurried down the street with her small travel bag with clothing and snacks within, to the train station.

The train ride had been uneventful for her... one rude young man staring at her, whom she'd given a wilting look to, and that was it- not too many passengers, pleasant temperature... everything she would like, really, en route to her destination. She disembarked at the platform, got out her smartphone, and started following directions. But, being who she was, side trips were an inevitability; and she soon found herself in a beautiful little park, not a half-mile from where the girls lived.

Yuzu immediately began strolling happily thru the green space- she _loved_ parks, and there was no-one here this time of day! Delighted at the solitude, she began practicing her tree identification, which she had recently taken up with Mei. She had gotten a half dozen or so right, when, wandering thru the shrubbery...

She very nearly walked right into two people in a secluded little open space between some shrubs,... making out!

But- it wasn't just _any_ two people...

She quickly ascertained, in that shocking moment of recognition, that the two lovely girls shielded by the shrubs were none other than the Tachibana twins.

Yuzu's notorious luck for running into unwanted situations was in full force today, it would seem.

It was them, however much she didn't want it to be, both with the usual popular granny hair, such a fad in Japan this year. The tiny Sara lay flat on the ground, her eyes shut in ecstasy as her amazonian younger twin Nina was propped on one elbow above her, free hand clasping Sara's tenderly as they shared a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. Both girls gave out soft moans of pleasure. It clearly was not their first time for this. They finally broke the lip-lock for air.

Yuzu had regained control of her legs after the initial shock, and was turning around and about to find her best opportunity to leave undetected when she heard **:**

"Nina! We've hidden away, like criminals or something, doing things again! We can't let ourselves be discovered like this together! It would kill me if people hurt you because of this!" Sara's voice was filled with deep concern; it was so like her to be considerate of another above herself.

Nina whispered sadly, "We tried to fight it, with all our might, and couldn't stop ourselves! Who are we hurting, anyway? Why is it wrong?... I love you so much!"

Yuzu was riveted to the spot. She couldn't help but listen to them pour their hearts out... It wasn't morbid curiosity, either. They seemed to be about to discuss the unique situation she had accidentally discovered them in- unknown to the two, as she was well hidden behind the hearty shrub growth, although unable to move now, without the possibility of discovery. And, although she felt embarrassment, shock, and a certain amount of shame for listening in on this intimate moment...

What might she learn, to help her understand this? She was who she was, and who she was always sought understanding, empathy, and tolerance. And if this stretched its limits...

_So be it!_

_With a sudden decision, she decided she would remain where she was. "Forgive me, Sara and Nina!' she thought, 'But since I already know, then... let me know how and why, so I can understand!"  
_

Sara sighed in pure love at her sister's simple, honest personality. She was so like a big child sometimes... in very beautiful ways!

"You make me so happy, too! But this world would not approve of us being lovers. We are flesh and blood twin sisters... there are laws against what we're doing, Nina! They could imprison us- put us in jail- sometimes, I think I never should have..."

 _"You_ didn't start it, Sara! _Remember?_ _I did!_ I asked you to be _my_ lover! After I got the Idea from the Momokino Sisters Manga that Ichiko gave us! I still don't know how I came to want that, except, It seemed so perfect and beautiful in the story! I love you more than anyone, and I wanted you to have someone who loved you alone! .... And one day, I held you, and I could not stop... It just became physical. _Maybe we're both messed up_... _I really don't care!_ Can two people as deeply in love as we are, _really_ be sick, or warped, or wrong- or whatever the Hell society says? Aren't you happier with me, too, than you ever were in any other relationship?

"I've never felt this way with anyone else. I love you with all my heart, Nina! God help me, you're _my sister_... _my lover!_ I'd die for you!" Sara's statement was just the pure truth. She adored her twin.

"And I too, for you. I couldn't see myself ever with another girl at this point. And as for men... They really like me, Sara. And it used to be fun to get so much attention. But they all are just a mystery to me, and I don't feel attracted to them in the least anymore. I'm not sure it was ever more than just curiosity on my part. But when I'm with _you_...' Yuzu heard another loving kiss. 'I thank God one of us isn't a boy!, We don't have to worry about being careful _that way!_ We're so lucky we're both girls!" 

Sara gently chuckled gently at her sister's naivete and gave her a deep, soulful, _noisy_ kiss.

Yuzu heard it, although she had modestly turned her eyes away. The blatant physical demonstration of the attraction these two felt made her feel like an unwilling voyeur. She blushed hotly.

 _"Oh God,'_ she prayed, _'please don't let them start doing **that!"**_

"Nina... What are we going to do? Do you remember when Mama almost caught me on top of you last month? What would happen if she found out what we're doing together at night? Are we going to keep on like this, living like... outcasts, hiding it from our families, and all the world, for the rest of our lives? Can we live like that, together?"

" So _many_ questions, Sara- but I just have one for _you_ : Can either of us live _without_ it?' Nina asked simply. 'Can you _not_ touch me, or kiss me, or make love to me... _for the rest of our lives?"_ There were tears starting in her eyes, she forced a sob down as she looked in agony upon her twin.

"Nina...' Sara began, 'Nina... No. No, God help us both, it's Fate! No, Nina, I can't live without all those beautiful things, _or_ you. I'd... I'd just want to die." She began to cry, too.

Yuzu, too, had begun to silently weep, barely holding the sobs in. Their pain was _all too familiar_ to her. And she felt her heart moved by compassion for the two suffering girls... miserably aching, not from the love, but from a relationship that others would never accept. These were _still_ her friends.

She no longer felt guilty for listening in, she felt a part of it somehow.

"I can't _**not**_ love _you,_ Sara!' The tall girl said, as if the weight of the earth pressed upon her. 'I can't take my heart back, because I gave it to you. I can't remove that first kiss- I would never wipe away the wonderful memory of the first time we made love together..." Tears stopped her from speaking any further. The conflict between what was acceptable, and what felt right was wringing her soul out.

The other couldn't stand to see her lover in pain another second and managed to shore up her grim resolve. "We're just going to have to live with it, Nina. And hope and pray we're never discovered. Because what we know is _right_ for our hearts is _wrong_ in this society we live in. I don't know how it happened- We were raised the same way as everyone else, believing that love like this is wrong, is immoral... But what has happened, has happened. And we can't turn away from each other now. To see you every day, and not touch you...No. No, I can't live that way now." They both fell silent a moment, their sobs quieting in the tenderness of the Summer afternoon.

Yuzu's heart was breaking for the two sad girls. _"Why in God's name are people so complicated?'_ she thought, _'Why can't we just be allowed to love who we love, live how we live, and stop hurting ourselves and each other?"_

She heard the girls stirring a little in each other's arms, making a little emotional fort in them against a very big, and very scary world.

"But what can we do?' Sara whispered, 'It keeps coming back to that! The hiding, the lies, the hurting! If only someone else knew, someone who could somehow be sympathetic, that we could discuss this with... who wouldn't be disgusted, or try to make us feel ashamed, or wicked. Because Nina... I could never be ashamed of loving you, no matter what the world said. Because you mean more than that world to me!' she paused thoughtfully. 'But who in this world wouldn't judge us?"

 _Yuzu thought about that a moment. It was their lives, their love... what if she and Mei had been actual sisters- or half-sisters? And how would many people would feel disapproval and bigotry about the two of them right now, just as their_ _situation stood today? Or, just for being lesbians? Her conscience stepped forth in her loving heart and asked: " This not only could be you... it **is** you, in so many ways! How much of your trepidation is merely your **own** social conditioning? You stand in the middle: Which side do you choose?"_

Nina suddenly spoke again, sounding very positive, and quite thoughtful. "Sara... I bet we could tell Yuzu, and she would _accept us!_ She has the most special outlook on life and love! And we'd have one person who knew. And I bet Matsuri would because she's so cool about _everything!_ And then we'd have two! And then, maybe Mei would..."

_"Nina! We couldn't!"_

"Why can't we confess to Yuzu, and see what she thinks! She's the sweetest girl on earth... after you, of course, Sara!" and she finally giggled, burying her face in her twin's warm, open arms.

Sara came to a sudden decision. And when she did that, her sister well knew, she was a force of nature. "Damn it! Nina, we'll do it! I would trust that girl with anything! We'll invite Yuzu over, and we'll explain our situation. And then... we'll take it from there!"

Yuzu, called to action, had found her opportunity to carefully, silently leave as they sat up, turned away from her place of concealment, and began their plans. She was already stealthfully walking away after that, a warm glow in her heart from the words of confidence, her own plan beginning to form in her mind as she purposefully moved toward the address popping up on her smartphone screen... What she would say, she didn't know yet. What she would do, wasn't exactly clear.

Maybe, on any other day, had she not witnessed what she had seen, and most importantly, _heard, what she had overheard,_ she would have stayed as shocked as she initially was. That was her conditioning.

Society, and all the norms, were dead against everything she just witnessed.

_But then again, they had been for her and Mei, too._

Different situation, but the same negative factor: Social disapproval and conditioning, bigotry, and tradition...

_Against two people, and their right to choose who, and how, they loved._

_"What was it Sara said? It's Fate! Yes, that's what's so strongly at work today!"_ Yuzu thought, taking out her smartphone as she rang the doorbell. " _The twin's parents must be out, too!"_ she thought as no-one had opened the door after a minute or two. She speed-dialed the well-known number as the picture of the smaller twin came up, a winning, open, genuine smile on her face. _The smile of her sweet, loving, kind, ever-helpful, and very accepting friend, Sara Tachibana._

_No different at this moment of revelation than she'd ever been, she had decided.  
_

_"Hello, Sara? You'll never guess who's in front of your house,- and no-one's home! Where are you?.."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really interested in how this story is going to go over! Please hit that little kudo button if you enjoyed it, or comment either way you feel about it! I'm aware this is a controversial subject, to say the least. But quite a few Citrus fans have brought this subject up- Saburouta Sensei had that extra chapter (Special in volume six, I believe!) where, Nina, inspired by the Peach Sisters manga, asks her twin Sara to be her lover. Sara, by the end of it, afraid of losing Nina to "The boys," says that she wants to read the manga-and Nina suggests they read it together. Well, there are some other, more pointed things her friend, Class President Ichiko mentions earlier in that piece... Sensei is known for their endless ship teasing and probably didn't mean it all so seriously. Well, if that is the case... this is unfortunate, because, a lot of people took it that way, and the subject is discussed occasionally in the forums, and is dramatically fascinating. So I've stepped in, extrapolating from Sensei's own work, and, I hope, handling it with taste and compassion.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
